First Date
by cmhoney
Summary: SasuFemNaru. "Besok kita kencan, yuk!" teriak seorang cewek dengan rambut kuncir dua sekuat tenaga dan dengan sepenuh hati. Naruto berusaha mengajak Sasuke si Ice Prince buat kencan. Berhasilkah dia dan bagaimana kah kencan mereka berjalan, akankah kencannya berakhir bahagia atau justru akan menjadi kencan pertama dan terakhir Naruto dengan Sasuke? My first story w
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Rating : K+ (Mungkin)

Genre: Romance

Language : Indonesian

Disclaimer : Naruto punya om Masahi Kishimoto dan First Date milik tante Miyuki Kobayashi tapi yang ini versi SasufemNaru

* * *

"Besok kita kencan, yuk!" teriak seorang cewek dengan rambut kuncir dua sekuat tenaga dan dengan sepenuh hati.

Hari ini adalah upacara kelulusan murid SMP. Tak lama lagi musim semi tiba. Tadi sewaktu cewek itu sedang berjalan dihalaman sekolah, dia mellihat cowok idamannya lewat. Cowok yang selalu mengisi mimpinya. Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Cewek yang sudah berteriak tanpa tahu malu tadi seperti kita semua sudah tahu adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Usianya 15 tahun dan musim semi nanti akan menjadi anak SMU. Sejak SD Naruto sudah bersekolah di kompleks sekolah bernama Konoha School ini. Sekolah ini mulai dari TK, SD, SMP, SMU bahkan Universitas yang berada dalam satu kompleks. Makanya Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke setiap hari. Kalaupun pagi tidak sempat bertemu, Naruto akan sengaja berjalan ke kompleks SMU. Entah ke kantin atau sekedar lewat. Yang penting bisa melihat Sasuke *kaya stalker aja sudah jadinya dech si Naruto ini, ckckck*

Naruto mulai menyukai Sasuke waktu melihatnya di musim panas tahun lalu saat hujan turun cukup lebat. Pada waktu itu Sasuke sedang berusaha menolong anak kucing yang hampir tenggelam disungai tanpa menghiraukan bajunya yang akan jadi basah dan kotor serta keselamatan dirinya sendiri karena waktu itu aliran sungai cukup deras. Naruto tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa berbuat seperti itu karena di sekolah Sasuke terkenal dengan sebutan Ice Prince, mengingat sifatnya yang dingin terutama pada cewek, memiliki wajah stoic serta sangat hemat (kalau tidak mau dikatakan pelit) kata.

Seperti yang telah kita semua tahu, si Naruto kita ini suka banget melihat Sasuke, tapi sayangnya mulai besok hingga tahun ajaran baru dimulai, Naruto tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Dan itu bagi Naruto adalah malapetaka. Naruto belum pernah tidak bertemu atau melihat Sasuke lebih dari dua hari. Dan sekarang, oh no... lebih dari seminggu dia akan kehilangan Sasuke. *lebay banget deh lu Naruto*

Dalam pikiran Naruto berulang-ulang bergema kata-kata 'tidak bisa, tidak adil!', dan karenanya Naruto pun telah merancang sebuah rencana untuk mengatasi perasaan rindu yanng nanti akan dideritanya.

Pertama, Naruto akan menyapanya bila Sasuke melintas di depannya. Meskipun Naruto bilang bila tapi kayaknya lebih pada kata _pasti_ melintas di depannya. Yah, pasalnya si Naruto udah tahu kalau Sasuke akan melewati jalan tempatnya menanti ini, buah hasil pengamatan (kalau tidak mau dibilang stalking) Naruto terhadap segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Dan seperti biasa Naruto menunggu Sasuke diam-diam. Kalau biasanya Naruto hanya akan menggoda dan menjahili Sasuke sampai topeng stoicnya luntur diganti kesal, sekarang tidak. Besok Naruto sudah tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, karena itu dimulailah rencananya.

Naruto diam nemplok ditembok pagar. Begitu ujung kaki Sasuke yang memakai sepatu kinclong itu muncul, dia langsung mendekat. Dua... tiga langkah Sasuke melewati Naruto dan... dari belakang Naruto langsung meloncat ke pundaknya dan bergelantungan dilehernya lalu berteriak, "Sasuke!"

"Ugh!" Sasuke tersedak dan sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhnya tampak melengkung ke belakang. Tentu saja, bukannya tiba-tiba dia ada yang nemplok dipunggungnya gitu, semoga Sasuke tidak menderita encok aja ntarnya.

Kesempatan bagus. Itu yang ada dipikiran Naruto lalu semakin menguatkan pelukannya dan menekankan kepalanya ke kerah baju Sasuke.

"Uukh!" sekali lagi Sasuke tersedak.

Naruto tidak peduli dan tetap bergelantungan. Wangi aroma mint tercium dari badannya. Dengan semangat Naruto berkata, "Besok kita kencan, yuk!"

Orang-orang yang ada disekeliling mereka langsung menengok. Tapi dasar Naruto muka badak, mana peduli dia. Baginya ini adalah kesempatan bagus. Satu-satunya kesempatan. Kalau dia tidak bilang sekarang, dia bisa mati karena dua minggu mendatang tidak melihat wajahnya. _Aku tidak boleh gagal!_ Itulah yang ada dipikirannya.

Di hari natal kemarin, Naruto juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama. Waktu itu dia datang dengan sungguh-sungguh mengajaknya. Sasuke sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Naruto langsung menyeretnya keluar dari kerumunan. Sasuke berontak tapi pegangan tangan Naruto semakin kuat. Diiringi ledekan temanya, dia ikuti Naruto. Waktu itu mereka akan memasuki liburan semester.

Tetapi, Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah dan bilang, "Aku sibuk, lain kali saja. Aku tidak punya waktu menemani cewek berisik sepertimu" lalu pergi begitu saja.

Naruto sedih sekali. Kata-kata Sasuke terus diingatnya sampai hari ini.

"Aduuh! Ukh... dobe!" kata Sasuke dengan aura negatif serta deathglare terkenal Uchiha, waktu menengok ke belakang.

Sasuke selalu menyebut Naruto dobe gara-gara ini cewek kaga ngerti-ngerti juga disuruh jangan dekat-dekat bahkan kata-kata 'get lost' pun sudah dideklarasikannya. Padahal Sasuke sudah mengucapkannya dengan penuh aura dingin yang menyaingi kutub selatan lengkap dengan ultimate deathglare Uchiha. Yah, tapi dasar Naruto emang dobe and tidak peduli, ne cewek malah cengengesan aja menanggapinya.

Sasuke berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Naruto yang melilit dilehernya. Cengkeraman tangannya begitu keras sehingga tangan Naruto sampai nyeri. Naruto meringis, pegangannya pun mengendur. Sasuke memanfaatkan itu segera berbalik dan berkata dengan aura kegelapan dan deathglare Uchiha. "Dobe!"

Naruto langsung cengar-cengir dan menyapanya, "Selamat siang!"

Setelah itu, dengan wajah serius Naruto memberondong Sasuke dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Besok kencan, ya? Besok kencan, ya? Besok kencan, ya?"

"Hoi!" Sasuke melotot. Lalu dia melihat sekitar dengan malu dan kesal karena orang-orang pada menengok. Naruto tidak peduli. Apa urusannya dengan mereka? Naruto Cuma punya urusan dengan Sasuke. Orang-orang itu mana tahu perasaannya? Mereka sama sekali tidak paham kalau dia tidak bisa menunda keinginannya.

"Kamu suka main ke taman ria, nggak?"

"Hn, kenapa memangnya?"

Sasuke mulai tenang. Wajahnya kembali stoic cuma kali ini alisnya agak berkedut tanda kesal. _"Hoho... ternyata kalau kesal begini dia makin cakep," pikir Naruto. "Tapi akan lebih baik lagi kalau dia mau tersenyum."_

Karena mereka berdiri ditengah trotoar, Naruto lalu menyeret tangan Sasuke ke pagar tembok. Sasuke yang tidak mengira gerakan cepat Naruto, badannya terhuyung dan menabrak pundak Naruto.

"Auuu!" teriak Naruto sengaja dikeraskan. Nah... kan, orang-orang menoleh lagi. _"Biar saja,"_ pikir Naruto, _"biar mereka mengira Sasuke sengaja. Aku suka,kok"_

"Jangan berteriak begitu! Nanti orang mengira yang nggak-nggak," gerutu Sasuke sambil mengibaskan tanganku. "Kalau mau menyuruh minggir, ngomong dong. Jangan main seret melulul."

Naruto meringis. " Habis dari tadi kamu marah-marah terus. Mana mau kalau kusuruh minggir."

"Hn. Sekarang cepat bilang, ada pa?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aku punya dua tiket. Pergi bareng, yuk!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. "Ti...,"

Naruto pura-pura tidak melihatnya dan langsung memotong. "Mau ya! Ini permintaan yang pertama dan terakhir," rengeknya sambil berkali-kali menundukkan kepala.

Tampang Sasuke jadi aneh. Dia tidak mengira Naruto akan nekat begitu. Walau biasanya juga sering nekat mengganggu sih.

"Mau ya! Mau! Aku sudah memohon-mohon begini."

"Hn..."

"Waktu Natal kemarin, kamu bilang lain kali. Nah, lain kalinya itu sekarang!"

"Hn?!" Sasuke semakin terlihat kesal.

"Hari minggu ini. Mau, ya!"

"Hhh, tapi hari itu..."

"Kenapa!? Nggak bisa lagi?"

" ...," Sasuke jadi agak melemah melihat kegighan Naruto.

"Sibuk lagi, kan!"

Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca. Air matanya sudah di ambang batas. "Aku nangis nih!"

"Hn. Nanti juga ceria lagi!" balas Sasuke sengit. Rupanya dia tidak gentar dengan gertakan air mata Naruto. Padahal itu bukan gertakan tapi air mata sungguhan.

"Ayolah. Bilang saja iya," Naruto terus mendesaknya.

"Hn, baiklah!" Sasuke beranjak pergi.

"Hei, mau kemana?"

Naruto terkejut melihat Sasuke berbalik. Dia kurang tanggap terhadap gerakannya. Kalau tahu pasti tadi kakinya sudah menjegal duluan. Gara-gara air matanya yang merebak, dia jadi tidak bisa mellihat jelas.

"Pulanglah."

"Tunggu!" Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke. "Kita nanti ketemu di mana? Kamu nanti telepon aku, ya?!"

"Hn." Naruto sudah lama berinteraksi dengan Sasuke, sehingga entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa membedakan arti 'Hn'nya Sasuke. Dan kali ini artinya adalah iya.

"Ini nomor teleponku!" kata Naruto sambil memasukkan secarik kertas ke tangan Sasuke yang halus.

Wajah Sasuke tampak tidak percaya melihat Naruto. Tetapi seperti biasa Naruto tidak peduli. Ia yakin kalau Sasuke pasti akan menelponnya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Note :  
**Mohon bimbingan and petunjuknya ya buat para autor-senpai sekalian juga masukan and reviewnya dari para reader, meski shia udah lama jadi readernya FFN terutama untuk fandom Naruto dengan pairing SasuNaru, tapi ini baru pertama kalinya shia ngepubllish cerita. Sebenarnya ini cerita buat percobaan shia buat belajar publish cerita, hehe. shia punya banyak ide buat cerita tapi sayangnya shia kurang mahir menulis, jadi mohon dimaklumi ya, kalau jelek n banyak typo-nya.

Please leave reviews (^w^)


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Rating : K+ (Mungkin)

Genre: Romance

Language : Indonesian

Disclaimer : Naruto punya om Masahi Kishimoto dan First Date milik tante Miyuki Kobayashi tapi yang ini versi SasufemNaru

* * *

Chapter 2

"_Senangnya hari ini!"_ jerit Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba. Naruto dan Sasuke telah janjian ketemu di depan pintu masuk taman ria. Dan cewek peran utama kita yaitu Naruto Uzumaki telah stand by lebih dulu. Naruto khawatir kalau Sasuke tidak mau menunggu dan malah berbalik pulang.

Saat waktu janjian telah tiba, Naruto puas melihat langkah Sasuke yang sangat dikenalnya muncul di kejauhan. Naruto lalu melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan penuh semangat bahkan sampai meloncat-loncat.

"Nggak perlu meloncat-loncat seperti itu, dobe. Kayak boneka yang pakai per di kaki saja," kata Sasuke masam.

Naruto tidak menghiraukan wajah masamnya Sasuke. Melihat sosoknya datang saja telah membuat hati Naruto senang bukan main. Soal dia berwajah masam atau tidak, hhh... itu urusan belakangan, hehe.

Berjalan di sebelah Sasuke lebih menyenangkan dibanding saat Naruto memeluknya dari belakang. Tetapi dasar Naruto, dia masih saja loncat-loncat *emang mo jadi kutu loncat ya non?*

Sasuke menekan pundak Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. "Berhentilah meloncat. Gempa di Jepang akan datang lebih hebat kalau kamu terus meloncat dobe."

Naruto tertawa geli. Bisa juga ternyata juga si Ice prince ini melucu walau wajahnya tetap serius.

Dari arah taman ria terdengar musik khas yang riang. Mata Naruto langsung memandang kuda _merry go round_ warna orange dan putih yang sedang berputar. Orang-orang dengan berbagai macam warna pakaian dengan sabar antri menuggu giliran naik wahana tersebut. Suasananya benar-benar seperti sedang ada festival, mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari libur.

Dengan riang Naruto berjalan. "Aku mau naik _jet coaster_ ya!" katanya sambil menyeret tangan Sasuke.

"Sabar sedikit dong dobe."

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Cepat! Cepat!" sahut Naruto sambil menarik-narik tangan Sasuke. Benar-benar deh, rasanya bagi Sasuke seperti sedang menemani anak kecil umur 5 tahun saja.

Cuaca yang sejuk dan cerah. Pucuk-pucuk daun muda bermunculan di batang pohon. Bunga tulip warna-warni bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin. Naruto menyerap semua keindahan itu dengan segenap perasaan. Tak sedetik pun ia membiarkan rasa kesal atau sedih singgah di hatinya. Ia benar-benar gembira!

"Hn, lumayan juga ternyata," kata Sasuke sewaktu turun dari _jet coaster_. Naruto yang mendengarnya semakin tambah bahagia hatinya. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan hati dari awal untuk mendengarkan komentar tidak puas dari Sasuke, mengingat Sasuke bukan tipe yang suka ke taman ria.

"Benarkah? Hanya lumayan? Jeh, selera Ice Prince emang beda ya dengan orang normal, padahal menurutku tadi sangat asyik dan menegangkan."

"Hn. Jadi maksudmu aku tidak normal begitu? Dan jangan panggil aku Ice Prince," sahut Sasuke kesal.

"Hehe..., cuma bercanda koq. Ayo kita coba wahana lainnya. Bagaimana kalau naik ayunan gantung atau _bom bom car_?" jawab Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sasuke lagi. Nggak asyik kan sudah susah payah dia mengajaknya kalau ujung-ujungnya Sasuke Cuma melihatkan tampang masam atau kesal saja, padahal Naruto sangat berharap bisa melihat senyum Sasuke.

"Hn. Naik _bom bom car_ saja dulu."

"Ok! Let's go!" kata Naruto senang.

"Hn!"

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke menjadi ketagihan untuk terus bermain. Wajahnya terlihat gembira, walau masih tetap datar tapi matanya terlihat berbinar senang dan rileks menikmati permainan yang mereka naiki. Dan menurut Naruto, untuk tipe seperti Sasuke itu sudah masuk kategori gembira. Sepertinya semua orang yang masuk taman ria mau tidak mau menjadi senang dan merasa kembali menjadi anak kecil.

"Dobe, kita istirahat sebentar dulu."

"Baik," sahut Naruto sambil mengikuti Sasuke mencari tempat buat istirahat.

Mereka duduk melepas lelah di atas bangku. Sejak tadi terus-terusan berteriak dan tertawa (khusus Naruto) bagi mereka semua permainan sama serunya. Mereka berdua sama-sama bersemangat (Sasuke dengan caranya sendiri).

Naruto sangat menyukai taman ria, makanya ia mengajak Sasuke ke sini.

"Haus? Aku belikan jus dulu, ya?" tawar Sasuke sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Tunggu. Aku bawa minuman koq!" naruto bergegas mengeluarkan termos kecil dari dalam tas punggungnya. "Ini teh lemon dingin."

"Kamu bawa teh?"

"Yup," jawab Naruto sambil menuangkan teh ke dalam gelas kecil dan menyodorkanya ke Sasuke. "Aku juga buat sandwich dan onigiri. Kalau lapar makan saja."

"Hn, feminim juga ternyata kamu," Sasuke takjub memandang Naruto.

Naruto jadi malu dan berusaha mengallihkan perhatiannya dengan bertanya, "Mau makan sekarang? Sandwichnya ada yang berisi extra buah tomat. Sasuke suka banget dengan tomat kan? Onigiri juga?!"

"Tahu darimana kamu aku suka tomat dan onigiri?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Hehe, aku kan terus memperhatikan Sasuke selama ini. Juga mencari tahu apa yang kamu suka dan ti...hmp," sadar kalau dia kelepasan bicara Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya dan wajahnya jadi agak memerah.

"Hn, jadi selama ini kamu memata-mataiku, ya? Jangan-jangan kamu sampai membuntutiku ke rumah?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

"E, enak saja! A, aku bukan stalker!" jawab Naruto gelagapan. "Wajarkan kalau kita jadi memperhatikan dan mencari tahu segala hal tentang orang yang kita sukai?! Karena aku sangat menyukaimu makanya aku jadi semakin ingin tahu dan mengenal kamu! Tapi aku tidak membuntutimu ke rumah koq! Sumpah!" selesai mengucapkan itu Naruto baru sadar kalau ia secara tidak sengaja telah kelepasan menyampaikan perasaannya pada Sasuke dan itu membuat wajahnya semakin merah seperti buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke dan hanya bisa menundukkan kepala saking malunya.

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban sekaligus pernyataan Naruto tersebut memandang takjub pada Naruto dan perlahan-lahan ia mulai tersenyum dan tertawa, "Hmph...ha...ha...ha..."

Naruto yang tadinya menunduk perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke terkejut. Bagaimana tidak si wajah stoic Ice Prince tiba-tiba tersenyum bahkan tertawa lepas walau tidak sampai terbahak-bahak, sungguh suatu kejadian langka yang perlu diabadikan. Sayang Naruto masih syok dan malu, seandainya ia dalam kondisi biasa pasti deh sudah keluar Hpnya buat memotret momen tersebut.

Sasuke yang sadar tatapan aneh yang diberikan Naruto berhenti tertawa, "Kenapa kamu memandangku seperti itu? Ada yang aneh?" tanyanya heran. Cewek yang biasanya berisik itu malah jadi diam.

"..."

"Hoi. Apa kamu masih sadar?" kata Sasuke sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan mata Naruto.

"Tertawa," gumam Naruto pelan.

"Hah?" Sasuke bingung.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke si stoic Ice Prince tersenyum bahkan tertawa," jerit Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu menjerit seperti itu, dobe?"

"Habisnya kamu tertawa lepas!"

"Apa salahnya aku tertawa lepas, dobe? Memangnya aku ini kau anggap apa, aku juga manusia biasa yang bisa tertawa tahu?!" sahut Sasuke kesal. "Lalu bukannya sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Ice Prince?!"

Mendengar Sasuke yang berbicara cukup panjang tersebut, Naruto jadi tersadar dari syoknya walau dalam hati ia berucap _"Dan sekarang dia malah bicara cukup panjang tidak hemat seperti biasanya,"_ sadar kalau Sasuke akan makin kesal kalau mendengarnya.

"Ma, maaf Sasuke. Hanya saja selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat kamu tersenyum apalagi tertawa, dan biasanya juga tampangmu datar dan dingin, yah jadi gitu deh, hehehe."

"Apanya yang gitu deh, DOBE?!" geram Sasuke dengan aura negatif yang mulai keluar di sekitarnya.

"Hiiee, gomen nasai! Ba, bagaimana kalau kita makan saja sekarang, kau sudah lapar kan?" Naruto coba untuk minta maaf dan menenangkan Sasuke lagi sambil menyodorkan bekal makanan yang telah dibuatnya.

"Hn." Sasuke lalu mengambil satu onigiri dan memakannya.

Fiuh.., _"Syukurlah ia nggak jadi marah,"_ batin Naruto.

Sambil makan, Naruto memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke setelah ia menelan makanan buatannya itu.

"Gimana? Enak?" tanya Naruto deg-degan.

"Hn."

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke jawab enak atau tidak saja apa susahnya sich?" rengek Naruto.

Awalnya Sasuke ingin tetap bersikeras menjawab dengan dua huruf andalanya tersebut, tapi begitu melihat wajah Naruto serta tatapan matanya yang penuh harap, akhirnya ia menyerah, "Enak!"

Meskipun Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan pelan tapi Naruto mendengarnya, "Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi memastikan.

"Hn, dobe. Bukannya sudah aku bilang enak, walau masih lebih enak buatan ibuku," tambah Sasuke.

Naruto yang awalnya mendengar senang, jadi cemberut. Tapi setelah dipikir lagi Sasuke kan sudah bilang enak, untuk itu ia sudah cukup puas. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Naruto lalu menyodorkan sandwich dengan isi extra tomat. Sasuke mengambil sepotong lalu mulai mengunyahnya. Ia menunggu sampai jakun Sasuke bergerak tanda menelan. Dimiringkan kepalanya menunggu reaksi Sasuke.

"Hn. Sandwichnya juga enak," komentar Sasuke jujur.

"Senangnya!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Kamu suka masak?"

"Um. Suka sekali! Sejak dulu aku selalu memimpikan saat seperti ini. Makanya aku membuatnya dengan penuh perasaan!" Hati Naruto berdebar tidak karuan, tetapi sebisa mungkin dipasangnya wajah tenang.

"Dari dulu aku bermimpi mengajak cowok yang kusuka ke sini dan membuatkan makan siang yang lezat untuknya, supaya ia dapat berkata 'enak' kepadaku," gumam Naruto pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hari semakin sore. Bintang mulai bermunculan di langit. Semilir angin sejuk bertiup menggoyang ranting-ranting pohon. Tak lama lagi, kencan pertama Naruto akan berakhir. _"Kencanku seumur sinar matahari,"_ batin Naruto, _"begitu sinarnya hilang, berakhir juga kisahku."_

Naruto merasa tak ubahnya seperti Cinderella. Bedanya, dia harus pulang sebelum jam 12 malam sedangkan Naruto pulang waktu malam menjelang. Bedanya lagi, Cinderella cantik dan Naruto yah lumayanlah pikirnya, hehehe.

Seperti juga Cinderella yang bahagia dalam pesta dansa, seharian ini Naruto juga bahagia di taman ria. Hatinya berbunga-bunga.

"Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan," katanya sambil menghentikan langkah dan menghadap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku," lanjutnya sambil menundukkan kepala. "Aku benar-benar gembira."

"Kenapa sampai begitu niatnya kamu bilang terima kasih?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Karena ini kencan pertamaku. Selain itu aku juga suka Sasuke. Makanya aku senang."

"Hn, aku juga menikmati hari ini. Sudah lama aku tidak tersenyum atau tertawa lepas di hadapan orang selain keluargaku. Semuanya berkat kamu, dobe," kata Sasuke dengan jujur dan tulus.

Hati Naruto terasa hangat mendengarnya. Sasuke di balik wajah stoic dan dinginnya itu ternyata memang sangat baik dan perhatian. Dari awal kencan, Naruto terus kepikiran. Bisa-bisanya dia tega mengganggu orang sebaik Sasuke (walau tampangnya stoic dan dingin).

Sejak Naruto sadar kalau ia suka pada Sasuke, ia selalu mengganggu Sasuke. Tak pernah ia membiarkan Sasuke lewat tanpa diisenginya.

_**Flashback**_

Awalnya, Naruto akan menunggu dia lewat. Lalu dengan cepat ia akan berlari ke arah Sasuke sambil merentangkan tangan seolah-olah akan memeluknya. Tentu saja Sasuke kaget dan berkelit. Tetapi Naruto memang tidak hendak memeluknya. Ia akan menikung tepat di depan Sasuke, padahal Sasuke sudah mengerutkan badan dengan ngeri dan syok.

Siapa sich yang tidak ngeri melihat cewek berlari seperti pesawat terbang yang sayapnya terentang? Pasti dia akan ketakutan atau paling tidak khawatir. Bayangkan kalau dia tiba-tiba didekap cewek yang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pasti akan terjengkang.

Tetapi acara seperti itu tidak bisa lama-lama dilakukan Naruto. Kalau pagi, trotoar di kompleks sekolahnya ramai. Kalau sepi sich acara 'terbang' itu bisa dilakukan.

Naruto pernah kena batunya. Ketika 'terbang' dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Sasuke, ternyata di belakangnya ada teman-temannya. Seperti biasa Naruto akan menikung dengan cepat begitu sampai di depan Sasuke.

Waktu menikung itulah Naruto kurang perhitungan. Seorang teman Sasuke tiba-tiba ingin mendahului. Karena tepat saat itu Naruto menikung, dia jadi sasaran tempur Naruto. Dahi Naruto berbenturan dengan dagu teman Sasuke itu.

"Aww...sakit!" erang Naruto ketika terjungkal.

Sasuke langsung sigap mendekatiku, "Kamu nggak apa-apa, dobe?"

Walaupun pusing, mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar melihat Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Ah... Sasuke."

"Dasar dobe," sahutnya sambil membantu Naruto berdiri. Teman-temanya sudah pergi. Tinggal mereka berdua.

"Lain kali jangan main 'terbang-terbangan' lagi. Bikin ngeri. Kalau sudah begini kamu juga yang sakit."

Yang paling sering sich mengagetkan Sasuke dari balik pagar tembol. Naruto sengaja menunggu. Dia sudah gapal waktu kedatangannya. Begitu ujung sepatunya yang sangat dikenali Naruto itu kelihatan, Naruto langsung berteriak keras-keras. Dan Sasuke selalu terkejut terbukti dengan deathglare Uchiha yang selalu dilayangkannya padaku setelahnya, hehe.

Naruto sendiri heran, setiap hari Sasuke dikagetinya eh... setiap hari juga dia kaget dan marah dengan menyebut Naruto dobe lengkap dengan aura gelap dan Uchiha deathglarenya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah cukup waspada. Ketika sudah beberapa kali dikageti di pagar tembok, dia jadi memperlambat langkah. Rupanya dia sudah pasang kuda-kuda supaya tidak kaget. Tetapi Naruto punya segudang ide iseng. Naruto tidak berteriak mengageti seperti biasa. Begitu tidak mendengar suara keras Naruto di balik pagar, dia melenggang tenang. Nah, waktu itulah Naruto muncul dari belakang dan...ughkkh!

Sasuke meloncat kaget. Tangan Naruto masih menempel di punggungnya. Naruto meloncat menepuk punggungnya sambil menyapa lantang. Tentu saja Sasuke kaget karena merasa bahaya sudah lewat. Lagi-lagi Sasuke kalah set dan marah-marah dengan gaya Uchiha tentunya.

Naruto kembali terkekeh waktu esoknya Sasuke melewati pagar dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Ia memandang berkeliling. Naruto tidak ada. Naruto memang tidak di situ. Ia pindah tempat, kira-kira lima meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Lagi-lagi Sasuke kaget mendengar sapaan keras Naruto.

"Kamu ini! Selalu saja mengagetkanku," gerutu Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa, "Habis, kalau kusapa baik-baik kamu suka nggak noleh sich. Kupikir telingamu pasti bermasalah. Makanya, aku selalu menyapamu keras-keras. Supaya telingamu mendengar, dan ternyata benar."

"Benar apanya?" Sasuke melotot. Benar-benar dech kalau sudah berhadapan dengan cewek yang satu ini Sasuke selalu jadi kehilangan sifat Uchihanya.

"Telingamu benar-benar bermasalah. Hanya dengan suara super keras kamu mau menoleh sekaligus kaget. Lucu, lho."

"Dobe!"

Dia tidak punya omelan lain lagi. Sasuke langsung pergi dan Naruto pun tertawa terbahak-bahak,

Sebenarnya Naruto agak heran. Kalau memang sebal dengan cara menyapanya yang ajaib itu, Sasuke kan bisa lewat jalan lain. Naruto tahu ada dua jalan ke kelasnya. Tapi karena Sasuke tetap lewat di jalan ini Naruto pun tetap menggodanya.

Suatu hari Sasuke marah besar. Satu hari Naruto tidak masuk sekolah karena pilek. Kepalanya pusing, seandainya tidak pusing pasti ia nekat masuk. Demam sedikit tidak apalah. Toh ia bisa duduk meringkuk seharian di kelas. Yang dipikirkannya hanya satu: tidak bisa menggoda Sasuke pagi ini.

Kushina, ibu Naruto melotot ketika melihat putrinya tersebut turun dari tempat tidur. "Apa-apaan? Kamu kan sakit!?"

"Aku sudah sembuh. Betul, koq Ma."

Kushina memegang kening Naruto. "Masih panas begini."

Wajah Sasuke dengan sepatu hitamnya berkelebat. Naruto memakai mantel di atas seragam sekolah. " Aku tidak apa-apa, Ma. Tanggung nih. Hari ini ada tugas."

"Tugas?" kening Kushina berkerut. "Tugas apa?"

"Mmm..."

"Jangan bohong, Mama baru saja menelepon Hinata. Katanya hari ini agak longgar karena tidak ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan."

"Tetapi aku punya tugas khusus..."

"Tugas apa?"

Walau suka iseng dan bandel Naruto tidak bisa berbohong pada Mamanya.

"Mama sudah menelepon Hinata. Mama minta izinkan kamu sakit. Hinata sebentar lagi datang mengambil surat izinmu."

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi.

Kushina segera turun dan menyambut Hinata serta mengucapkan terima kasih waktu Hinata bilang semoga Naruto segera sembuh. Kalau ingat hari itu Naruto bisa bertemu Sasuke, kepalanya langsung berdenyut-denyut. Sampai siang ia hanya bisa berbaring sambil membayangkan wajah Sasuke di langit-langit kamarnya.

Esoknya kondisi Naruto sudah lumayan. Wajahnya masih pucat dan hidungnya merah. Tetapi ia nekat masuk. Jaket tebal dipakainya untuk menahan angin.

Seperti biasa Naruto menunggu ujung sepatu hitam Sasuke. Ketika dilihatnya rambut mencuat melawan gravitasi Sasuke dari atas pagar, ia pun bersiap-siap.

Ketika ujung sepatu hitamnya kelihatan. Naruto pun langsung berteriak, "Selamat ha...ha...hatsyiii!"

Bukan teriakan yang dikeluarkan tetapi malah bersin sekuat tenaga. Sisa-sisa pilek masih mendera rupanya.

Sasuke kaget,"Kamu ini! Mengagetkan saja."

Naruto Cuma nyengir sambl membersihkan hidungnya. "Aku sendiri kaget, koq."

"Kamu punya jurus lain untuk mengagetkan orang, ya?" katanya sebal.

Naruto tertawa. "Tidak. Aku tadi Cuma bersin, tapi lumayan manjur juga buat telingamu masih bisa mendengar bersinku."

"Hn. Tentu saja, suaranya sampai membuat tembok retak," kata Sasuke.

"_Heran, dia koq nggak langsung pergi seperti biasanya?"_ batin Naruto

"Dobe, kamu habis sakit, ya?"

"Aduh... kamu perhatian banget," kata Naruto terbelalak senang.

"Hn. Bukan,eh.. aku kemarin eh... hei wajahmu masih pucat begitu. Hidungmu juga masih merah. Sana pulang tidur lagi, dobe," Sasuke yang biasanya tenang, stoic dan dingin sekarang agak salah tingkah. Tetapi mungkin itu cuma perasaanku saja pikir Naruto. Soalnya sedetik kemudian sikapnya tenang kembali.

"Ehehe, sebenarnya aku masih agak demam tapi kupaksa masuk. Rasanya ada yang kuarang kalau belum menggoda kamu, hehe," kata Naruto cengengesan. "Sebelum berteriak keras di pagi hari sepertinya ada yang mengganjal di leher dan membuatku tercekik. Makanya aku berteriak. Eh... ternyata yang keluar malah bersin. Sori, ya."

Sasuke seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak jadi. Dia berbalik pergi. "Dasar dobe. Sakit tapi masih bisa iseng."

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya, "Lho... kalau aku tidak melakukan keisengan penyakitku malah akan merajalela dan tambah parah. Aku akan sakit kepala, sakit gigi, sakit mata, tapi... aku nggak mungkin sakit telinga seperti kamu, hehehe."

Seandainya Sasuke bukan seorang Uchiha, mungkin sudah dijitaknya kepala dobe Naruto, tapi dia hanya melayangkan deathglare kepada Naruto lalu melangkah pergi.

Naruto senang bissa bertemu dengan Sasuke dan juga lega karena sudah berhasil melaksanakan misi menggoda Sasuke.

_**Flashback End**_

Mengingat apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya Naruto jadi hanya bisa tersenyum tapi dia juga merasa agak bersalah. Makanya, sekarang ia berniat untuk minta maaf.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

Naruto menguatkan hatinya dan melanjutkan, "Terima kasih banyak karena telah mau menemani dan menuruti keegoisanku. Mulai besok, aku tidak akan menemui dan mengganggumu lagi."

"Heh? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke kaget dan apakah itu panik yang Naruto lihat dari matanya, _hanya perasaanku saja mungkin_ pikir Naruto.

"Memangnya aku sudah berbuat salah sama kamu, ya?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Bukan. Bukan kamu tapi... tapi aku," sahut Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke. Untuk menatapnya saja Naruto harus mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan. Ia sudah merencanakannya dari awal.

_**Flashback**_

Malam sebelum hari janjian Naruto sudah membuat rencana, setelah bersenang-senang ia harus mengatakan selamat tinggal. Dan karena ia adalah Naruto yang suka iseng dan muka badak, ia harus mengatakannya dengan tegar.

Naruto membayangkan betapa gembiranya ia bersenang-senang di taman ria. Ia sudah merencanakan untuk bicara dan bilang terima kasih pada Sasuke. Waktu membayangkan itu, matanya akan basah. Ia benar-benar sedih

"Hah..., membayangkannya saja aku sudah sedih begini, bagaimana besok?" katanya muram.

Tetapi ia tetap tak bisa menahan sedih. Akhirnya diputuskannya untuk memikirkan yang senang-senang saja. Soal besok sedih atau nggak itu urusan nanti pikirnya.

_**Flashback End**_

Untungnya, hari ini rencananya berjalan dengan mulus. Bahkan ia bisa menahan air mata saat berterima kasih tadi.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menumbuhkan kekuatan. "Aku selalu membuat kamu repot dan kesal bahkan malu. Yah, karena sifatku inilah orang-orang jadi menjauhiku. Sekarang aku sadar jadi aku berpikir untuk tidak mengganggu dan menemuimu lagi."

"Apa maksudmu, dobe? Itu kan keistimewaan kamu. Cewek berisik yang riang dan ceria sekaligus dobe," hibur Sasuke walau masih sempatnya ia menyelipkan ejekan, yah tapi itu memang gayanya sich.

Naruto hampir tidak bisa bernafas waktu mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka setelah semua yang dilakukan untuk menggoda dan menjahili Sasuke selama ini, Sasuke masih bisa menilai keburukannya sebagai suatu keistimewaan Naruto. Sekali lagi terbukti kalau dibalik tampang stoic dan dinginnya Sasuke adalah orang yang baik dan perhatian. Padahal Naruto pikir pasti Sasuke membencinya yang selalu membuatnya repot, malu dan kesal.

"Tapi biar bagaimanapun aku sudah meropatkanmu. Makanya lebih baik kita tidak usah berteman. Aku ini selalu membuat kamu kesal dan marah saja. Mulai awal masuk sekolah nanti kamu nggak perlu khawatir. Aku tak akan mengagetkan dan mengganggumu lag."

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini!" kata Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya kemudian bergegas lari meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk melihatnya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Terima kasih buat CCloveRuki, dwidobechan, Neerval-Li karena telah dengan baik hati meninggalkan review buat cerita ini.**

**shia sangat senang nggak nyangka bakalan ada yang mau me-review dan responnya pun bagus, sekali lagi terima kasih buat kalian yang me-review juga buat para reader yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu buat membaca karya autor baru seperti shia.  
**

**Dan ini ne update kilatnya, semoga suka saja ya, tapi mungkin jadi agak OOC ya dua karakter ini. Tolong review, kritik dan sarannya ya  
**

**(^w^)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Rating : K+ (Mungkin)

Genre: Romance

Language : Indonesian

Disclaimer : Naruto punya om Masahi Kishimoto dan terinspirasi dari First Date milik tante Miyuki Kobayashi

* * *

Chapter 3

Kencan dan mimpi Naruto telah berakhir. Dengan gontai, ia menuruni tangga stasiun dan berjalan pulang, sambil mendekap tasnya.

Sebetulnya Naruto belum ingin pulang. Begitu sampai rumah, berarti semua mimpinya benar-benar berakhir dan hidupnya kembali seperti biasa. Tidak ada lagi mengganggu ataupun menjahili Sasuke.

Ia sudah lelah. Lelah untuk bersikap riang dan bermuka badak. Selama ini ia yang selalu jatuh cinta dan mengatakan suka duluan. Menyapa, menelpon, bahkan sampai kencan pun ia yang mengajak. Hingga detik ini belum pernah ada satu cowok pun yang mengatakan suka kepadanya, juga mengajaknya jalan. Mengingat itu mata Naruto jadi basah.

_Sungguh kasihan sekali aku ini,_ pikirnya. _Aku memang payah. Cewek berisik yang suka mengganggu cowok yang sekarang aku sadar semua itu harus diakhiri. Nggak selamanya aku bisa bersikap seperti itu. Aku kan sudah maujadi anak SMA. Aku harus mengubah diriku menjadi lebih dewasa._

_Setelah ini berakhir, apakah nanti akan ada cowok yang akan menyukaiku? Mulai besok aku harus mengubah sifatku._

Naruto terus melangkah hingga ke taman dekat rumahnya. Ia lalu duduk di ayunan dan akan berayun seorang diri sampai air matanya berhenti. Tercium aroma bunga yang ditanam di sekitar taman tersebut. Dadanya terasa perih hingga susah bernafas. Dibenaknya terbayang wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum dan tertawa lepas tadi. "Setidaknya aku sempat melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa," gumamnya.

"Sasuke memang baik. Walaupun aku selalu menjahilinya, ia masih tetap mau menemaniku ke taman ria," kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah langit sore sudah menjadi semakin gelap, Naruto lalu memutuskan pulang.

Waktu Naruto sampai di rumah dan hendak membuka pintu depan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara krasak-krusuk dari arah semak-semak samping rumahnya. Lalu muncul bayangan hitam dari sana.

"Aaaaa!" Naruto menjerit keras-keras. "Maling!" Naruto pun langsung lari tapi bayangan tersebut malah mengejarnya.

"Dobe! Ini aku!" kata orang itu yang telah berhasil menangkap Naruto dan membekapnya.

"Eh?"

Naruto pun mendongak dan orang yang mengejarnya tadi adalah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Jangan-jangan dompetmu kebawa aku ya?" dengan panik Naruto membongkar isi tasnya.

"Nggak."

"Eh? Oh, apa dompetku yang kebawa kamu?"

"Hn, bukan dobe!"

"Lalu kenapa kamu ada di sini? Kok kamu tahu alamatkku? Atau jangan-jangan kamu sedang mencari alamat seseorang dan tersesat, ya?"

"Bisa diam sebentar nggak sih kamu ini?" bentak Sasuke kesal.

Karena kaget Naruto pun langsung diam menutup mulutnya.

"Hn. Sekarang gantian aku yang ngomong!"

"Aa," jawab Naruto pelan. Dia kan tadi sudah bertekad untuk tidak jadi cewek berisik lagi. Naruto tertunduk diam. Ia jadi ingat karena sifatnya yang berisik dan kanak-kanak, makanya nggak ada yang membalas perasaannya.

"..."

"Hei, aku kan sudah diam. Tapi kamu kok nggak ngomong-ngomong?" tanya Naruto setelah mereka berdua hening untuk beberapa menit.

Wajah Sasuke jadi agak memerah mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Hn."

"Eh? Jangan bilang kamu cuma mau bilang dua huruf itu, ya?"

"Aku...," Sasuke entah kenapa tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya dan malah lanjut diam.

"Apa?"

"Hn, lain kali saja ngomongnya," sahut Sasuke.

"Memangnya sekarang kenapa?" tanya Naruto jadi tidak sabar.

"Aku mau pulang!" jawab Sasuke kemudian langsung berbalik dan pergi sambil lari.

"Hei!" teriak Naruto bingung.

Ajaib juga Sasuke itu. Katanya mau bicara eh, tapi sekarang malah berbalik pergi begitu saja.

"Tunggu!" Naruto kembali berteriak dan mengejar Sasuke.

Melihat Naruto yang berlari mengejarnya, Sasuke malah semakin cepat berlari. Wajahnya kelihatan cemas dan bingung. Naruto jadi makin bingung dan juga mempercepat larinya supaya bisa mengejar Sasuke. Pasti ada yang nggak beres, itu yang ada dipikirannya. Kalau nggak mana mungkin Sasuke yang biasanya stoic bisa jadi seperti ini.

"Sasuke, tunggu!"

Naruto berusaha mengejar, tapi jarak mereka terlalu jauh. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Maklum kaki Naruto pendek, sementara kaki Sasuke jauh lebih panjang dan langkahnya lebih cepat, sehingga Naruto tak bisa mengejarnya.

"Akh!" ditengah tanjakan yang cukup tajam Naruto jatuh terguling. "Aww...sakit..."

Waktu Naruto mengangkat wajahnya sosok Sasuke sudah tidak kelihatan lagi.

Lutut Naruto berdarah. "Ukh, sakit!"

Naruto semakin sedih, dan mulai menangis tersedu-sedu. _Sasuke aneh! Tiba-tiba muncul tanpa alasan, andai aku bisa mengejarnya mungkin aku jadi tahu kenapa dia jadi aneh begini._

Naruto melihat dirinya. _Inilah aku. Aku berlari terus mengejar Sasuke tapi nggak pernah bisa kugenggam. Walau tiap hari kusapa, aku nggak pernah bisa memilikinya. Bahkan ketika diamau mengatakan sesuatu lalu lari, aku juga tidak bisa mengejarnya. Aku benar-benar payah. Benar yang dikatakan Sasuke, aku memang dobe._

Naruto sadar, ia tidak bisa lagi berjalan di samping Sasuke. Tidak pernah lagi akan bisa berbicara seru dan tertawa bersamanya seperti tadi. Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Air mata Naruto kembali mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikan. Bukan karena luka di lututnya tapi lebih karena sakit yang dirasakan dalam hatinya.

Saat Naruto sibuk menangis, tiba-tiba ada orang yang menyodorkan saputangan biru malam ke depan matanya. Naruto menengadah untuk melihat dan dia kaget. Ternyata Sasuke lah yang menyodorkan sapu tangan tadi. Naruto jadi bengong.

"Waktu aku menoleh ke belakang, kamu sudah nggak ada lagi. Karena khawatir aku segera berlari bali ke sini."

"Sasuke...," Naruto tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-kata. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir. _Sasuke mengkhawatirkanku?!_

"Hn. Berhenti menangis, lututmu berdarah harus segera di obati, " kata Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangan membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Terima kasih," sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dasar aneh. Lihat mukamu itu, matamu basah tapi kamunya malah tersenyum lebar."

Naruto langsung menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

"Ayo pulang. Kalau lukamua tidak cepat di obati nanti malah kena infeksi. Aku temani sampai rumah," kata Sasuke.

Dengan langkah kecil dan hati-hati, Naruto dan Sasuke menuruni tanjakan dan berjalan pulang menuju rumah Naruto. Langit sudah gelap dan dipenuhi bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip. Naruto bersyukur langkahnya tidak bisa cepat karena lututnua yang nyeri. Itu membuat waktunya bersama dengan Sasuke jadi lebih panjang. Perlahan-lahan, Naruto membuka suara.

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba ada di rumahku tadi?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn. Karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Eh?" Sudah dua kali Sasuke bilang khawatir.

"Habis kamu mendadak mengucapkan kata perpisahan."

"Ah."

"Sebenarnya ada yang mau aku bilang tapi ragu."

"Apa?" tanya Naruto, hatinya jadi berdesir halus.

"Kamu sudah membuat aku jadi berpikir dan sangat khawatir. Si dobe yang bisanya selalu riang tiba-tiba jadi muram."

"Kenapa mesti dipikirkan?"

"Hn. Setelah bersama kamu seharian tadi aku jadi menyadari kalau kamu ternyata anak yang baik. Bukan sekedar cewek berisik yang dobe."

Sasuke menyebutnya anak yang baik? Padahal Naruto sudah sering mengganggu dan menjahilinya.

"Senangnya!" jerit Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Makasih, ya! Sudah bilang aku anak yang baik," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dobe."

"Terima kasih, ya!" ulang Naruto sambil menarik baju Sasuke menatap wajah Sasuke dan memberikan senyum lebar dan setulus hatinya. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin sekali memeluk Sasuke, tapi diurungkan niatnya itu, nanti Sasuke malah jadi menjauh lagi.

"Sudah segar kembali?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit memerah dan berusaha untuk melepaskan pegangan tangan Naruto di bajunya.

"Um!" jawab Naruto dengan wajah ceria. "Sasuke tidak benci denganku kan?"

"Hah? Kenapa aku mesti benci dengan kamu?"

"Habis, aku kan sering banget mengganggu dan menjahili kamu."

"Kalau aku benci denganmu aku nggak bakalan mau menemanimu hari ini tahu, aku juga nggak bakalan mengkhawatirkanmu, kan?" kata Sasuke.

"Benar?" tanya Naruto meminta kepastian.

"Iya, dobe."

"Wah! Naruto berkali-kali lipat senangnya!" jerit Naruto riang mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan tersenyum makin lebar. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan geleng-geleng kepala.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di depan rumah Naruto. "Nee, Sasuke." Panggil Naruto

"Hn."

"Apa, apa aku boleh... boleh menelepon atau sms kamu lagi?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu dan penuh harap.

"Tidak," Naruto jadi sedih mendengar jawaban Sasuke itu.

"Nanti aku yang akan menghubungimu duluan," lanjut Sasuke. Naruto yang tadinya sedih langsung wajahnya jadi riang lagi.

"Beneran?"

"Hn. Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu jalan lagi. Tapi kali ini aku yang akan menentukan tempatnya," sahut Sasuke.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn. Sampai nanti," kata Sasuke sambil beranjak meninggalkan Naruto dan berlari.

"Eh, tunggu! Sasuke, kamu salah arah. Stasiunnya di sana!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan dari Sasuke tuju. "Rumah kamu memangnya di mana?"

Naruto jadi tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Tidak diduga ternyata Sasuke merupakan tipe tsundere. Gara-gara salah tingkah, dia sampai lupa arah rumahnya. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Air mata Naruto mengering. Dari atas kepalanya tercium wangi bunga Sakura. Kelopak bunga sakura yang masih menutup berwarna pink.

Sasuke pasti akan kembali lagi karena sudah salah arah. Dengan santai Naruto duduk di bawah pohon Sakura menunggu Sasuke kembali.

Pohon Sakura yang ada di halaman rumah Naruto sangat indah. Tak lama lagi bunganya akan mekar dan saat itu Naruto harap ia sudah mempunyai pacar.

**END**

* * *

**Sankyu buat CCloveRuki, dwidobechan, Neerval-Li, Nanaki Kaizaki yang sudah reviews dan kasih masukan, juga terima kasih buat para reader yang telah meluangkan waktu membaca cerita dari autor baru seperti shia, semoga kalian suka aja dengan chapter kali ini.  
**

**Note : **Sebenarnya shia berniat mau bikin sekuelnya kira-kira gimana ya? perlu kah atau nggak, mohon masukkannya

Dan jangan lupa **Please Reviews!**

**(^w^)  
**

**Sankyu  
**


End file.
